Structural caissons are typically installed in the ground by vibration. Once installed in the ground the caissons provide a sturdy base for mounting other structural members thereon such as tapered steel poles or a foundational platform. A base plate is typically welded to the top of each caisson and has a plurality of apertures disposed therein for mounting another base plate thereon with matching apertures that is attached to a tapered steel pole or a foundational platform. Threaded bolts are installed in the matching apertures of the mating base plates and nuts are used to secure the sandwiched base plates together. Currently, the base plate steel material is radially increased by four inches on opposing sides so that a driving tab or ear can be welded onto the base plate. Upon installation of the caisson, a vibrating machine clasps the driving tabs and vibrates the caisson into the ground. Such integral driving ears are undesirable since they cannot be removed and reused. The integral driving tabs offer no protection against slippage of the machine gripping mechanism, which can slip downward and scratch the base plate. This can damage the base plate and increase the onset of oxidation of the base plate especially if the base plate is galvanized and the zinc coating is scratched or chipped off. The integral driving tabs are aesthetically displeasing and make it more difficult to install the threaded bolts into the matching apertures for the upper flange plate connection. Further, the additional radial width that must be added onto the base plate increases material, structural weight and shipping costs. Moreover, the current integral driving ears have no coarse gripping surface to prevent slipping of the driving machine when gripping the ears of the driving tabs. Last, there is no way to prevent lateral slippage of the driving machine when it clasps the ears to thereby prevent the driving machine from becoming disengaged from the driving tabs during operation.